Dynamis - Valkurm
Dynamis - Valkurm General Info * Multiboxing is strictly forbidden in Dynamis. It can crash your client and/or bring the server down. * Do not one-shot statues. NMs are spawned so pop items are not used. You must attack Statues in order to spawn the necessary NMs to complete Dynamis. Maps WARNING: MAPS ARE INCOMPLETE! Time Extensions Total Extensions: 60 minutes Strategy Basic Strategy * Pull and clear all three Nightmare Flies. * Pull and clear NM Fairy Ring. Yagudo blocking the entrance can be trained away to the northwest, allowing a RNG to Shadowbind Fairy Ring and return to the alliances safely before bind wears off. * Move east towards Konschtat Highlands zone, avoiding all Nightmare Manticores on the Siren Sands beach area. * Pull and clear Adamantking Effigies 286, 290, 294, 298. * Pull and clear NM Nant'ina. To save time, it is possible to have a THF pull Nant'ina from its position at the Konschtat Highlands zone in advance, back to waiting alliances at the end of the tunnel. Because it is possible to link additional Nightmare Manticores and Nightmare Sabotenders, it is recommended to have an additional player standing aside to pull Nant'ina from a potential train. * Move west to the gate area north of Selbina. Boss Strategy Cirrate Christelle will not aggro players until it is attacked. Its special ability use and certain aspects will be restricted depending on the secondary NMs killed prior to engaging: * Alliances must position themselves to avoid Nightmare Mantiores and Nightmare Hippogryphs that spawn when Cirrate Christelle is aggro'd. * One or two RDM/DRKs using Chainspell Stun consecutively are necessary to limit Cirrate Christelle's special ability use. * Cirrate Christelle has shown to use "restricted" abilities even after defeating the corresponding NM. The cause of this has been speculated to either be due to an out-of-range member pulling hate or due to Cirrate Christelle being able to "use" the ability after normal acquisition of 100+ TP. * If NM Dragontrap was not defeated, Cirrate Christelle will spawn two Nightmare Morbol pets immediately on aggro. These pets can be slept for a short time using Soul Voice Lullaby, and do not despawn automatically when Cirrate Christelle is defeated. Nightmare Morbols can also be slept with Repose with good accuracy. * Cirrate Christelle can use its special ability Extremely Bad Breath multiple times, though usually not more than once during the course of a quick fight. Players in range of this ability are automatically KO'd. * Defeat Cirrate Christelle. The key here is to deal as much damage quickly in as short a time as possible (similar to Dynamis Lord strategy). Defeating Cirrate Christelle grants a 60-minute time extension and a small chance to receive 4 random 100-piece currencies. General Advice * Due to the subjob restriction, players entering Dynamis-Valkurm while the restriction is in effect will automatically lose all buffs applied outside the Heiroglyphics. * Due to the size of Dynamis-Valkurm, it is imperative that no players idle when moving between camps. Zone Item Drops Relic Armor Beastmen in Dynamis-Valkurm have a probability of dropping LV71-specific armor. * Warrior's Calligae (WAR Feet) * Melee Gaiters (MNK Feet) * Cleric's Duckbills (WHM Feet) * Sorcerer's Sabots (BLM Feet) * Duelist's Boots (RDM Feet) * Assassin's Bonnet (THF Head) * Valor Leggings (PLD Feet) * Abyss Sollerets (DRK Feet) * Monster Helm (BST Head) * Bard's Slippers (BRD Feet) * Scout's Bracers (RNG Hands) * Saotome Sune-Ate (SAM Feet) * Koga Hakama (NIN Legs) * Wyrm Brais (DRG Legs) * Summoner's Spats (SMN Legs) * Mirage Charuqs (BLU Feet) * Commodore Culottes (COR Legs) * Pantin Churidars (PUP Legs) * Etoile Bangles (DNC Hands) * Argute Bracers (SCH Hands) Relic Armor -1 Nightmare enemies have a probability of dropping a random armor -1 item when defeated: * Warrior's Mask -1 (WAR) * Melee Crown -1 (MNK) * Cleric's Cap -1 (WHM) * Sorcerer's Petasos -1 (BLM) * Duelist's Chapeau -1 (RDM) * Assassin's Bonnet -1 (THF) * Valor Coronet -1 (PLD) * Abyss Burgeonet -1 (DRK) * Monster Helm -1 (BST) * Bard's Roundlet -1 (BRD) * Scout's Beret -1 (RNG) * Saotome Kabuto -1 (SAM) * Koga Hatsuburi -1 (NIN) * Wyrm Armet -1 (DRG) * Summoner's Horn -1 (SMN) * Mirage Keffiyeh -1 (BLU) * Commodore Tricorne -1 (COR) * Pantin Taj -1 (PUP) * Etoile Tiara -1 (DNC) * Argute Mortarboard -1 (SCH) Relic Accessories Relic +2 Item * Forgotten Touch Currency * One Byne Bill * One Hundred Byne Bill * Tukuku Whiteshell * Lungo-Nango Jadeshell * Ordelle Bronzepiece * Montiont Silverpiece General & Synthesis Items * Gold Beastcoin * Mythril Beastcoin Beastiary Notorious Monsters General Abilities Targeting Order * SMN > BLM > BST > BST's Pet * WAR = THF = RDM = PLD = DRK = BRD = RNG = SAM = DRK > MNK * WHM > NIN Other Resources * Original Strategy/Discussion: Dynamis-Valkurm * FFXIclopedia Entry: Dynamis-Valkurm * FFXIclopedia Entry: Relic Accessories * Order of the Blue Gartr: CoP Dynamis Drops Related Links Category:Dynamis